Pillow Talk
by csipal
Summary: Private time with Grissom and Sara


**A/N** - Remember me?

Ok, this is a companion piece to an old fic of mine, _At First Sight_. You don't need to read this to understand the fic but it's short so go ahead(besides, I kinda like that one ;) )

Thanks to **Laura Katharine **for her beta work. She as well as **Marlou, niff **and **Nessa **have been great supports in getting me back on the writing band-wagon.

Curious hands were roaming relatively new territory. Having kicked the sheets to the floor ages ago, Grissom was rewarded with a feast for the eyes and a playground for his fingertips. Brown hair splayed against the pillow, the creamy expansion of her back, the dip of her waist and … yes, oh yes – the body part that was the cause of many fantasies.

"You know, this is my favorite part."

"This was our first time together," she laughed. "How can you have a favorite part already?"

"This flare – this slope. It's sexy." His lips and tongue dancing across the protrusion.

"It's not sexy," she protested weakly.

"It's sensual, " Grissom spoke against her spine, his nose and beard lightly grazing her back as he moved to spoon her properly.

Sara shivered - the blend of his words and the heat of his breath were doing things to her mind and body that she didn't think before was possible. Reaching up, she stroked the cheek of the man whose chin was now resting on her shoulder. "You've lost your mind."

"And it's so utterly … feminine," he growled in her ear just before nipping at it.

"It's a hip."

"It's your innominate bone, Sara." He placed his hand on the area in question and gave it a firm squeeze. "This one right here forms one of the lateral halves of the pelvis and consists of the fused ilium, ischium, and pubis. Paired with the other half, it performed the most spectacular job of holding up those jeans that you wore last Thursday," he explained, in a tone not too different than one used in examining a dead body in Doc's morgue. "Those jeans are my favorite, too."

Grissom stroked the gentle curve of her hip up to the steep dip of her waist, enjoying the gentle laugh that came from his bed partner. "I have a thing for your hipbone, Sara Sidle."

"Thanks for the anatomy lesson. A thing, huh?"

"Oh yes. It started years ago."

"Should I be jealous?"

"No, not jealous. Your hips led me to you."

"I think you need some sleep. Seriously, wrap those arms around me, and go to sleep Grissom. You're not making too much sense."

He ignored her and continued to knead her side. "Your hips were the first thing I noticed about you. Actually, it was more your gait - the way that your hips swayed and guided you."

"My gait?" She laughed, turning to face Grissom. "Now I know that you're full of it."

His mock pout didn't get the sympathy he was hoping for, but he wouldn't trade the smile he got instead for anything. "No, I'm not."

"The first time we set eyes on each other, I was sitting in the lecture hall in a mass of other attendees. There was no hip-swaying-gait to be seen."

"The lecture wasn't the first time I saw you."

Sara propped herself up on her elbow with a look of disbelief. "Uh, yeah, it was."

"Uh, no, it wasn't," he mocked. "It was a couple days prior. I've told you this."

"Nope."

"Yes I did," he claimed, pulling her down to rest against his chest. "It was the day that you registered."

"No, this is the first I've heard of this. You've been holding out on me."

At his silence, Sara gave him a gentle kick in the shin. "So?"

"So?"

"Tell me about the day you first saw me."

"I thought you wanted to go to sleep?"

"I changed my mind, " she replied, tracing imaginary patterns across his chest while he lightly massaged the back of her neck. The low moan of pleasure that vibrated against her cheek along with the feel of the hair on his legs rubbing against her smooth ones sparked an emotion in Sara so intense that she had to close her eyes from it in response. She didn't want to miss a moment of this. Sleep could wait. "You've got me all curious now," she answered with a smirk.

"Well, there's really not much to tell. You were walking across the street towards the registration booth."

"And?"

"And …" he paused, working his fingers through her tresses, thinking back to the day that marked the beginning of the exhilarating yet frightening roller coaster of his life, "you captivated me."

"Mmm." She crossed her arms over his chest and propped her chin on top of them to give him her full attention. The sincerity in his voice was nothing compared to the fire in his eyes, and she couldn't hold back any longer.

Starting at the base of his throat, she alternated between licking and nuzzling and then teased his mouth as he continued to speak.

"You just … I was drawn to you." He closed his eyes, relishing in the attention her mouth bestowed. "So confident and young and God – so beautiful. I knew that I just had to be near you."

Grissom gave a soft grunt of surprise as Sara plunged her tongue into his mouth and kissed him breathless. He fisted his hand in her hair and joined her in one of the most passionate kisses they had shared to date. His protest was ignored when she pulled away, resuming her resting-place on his chest.

"Go on. What happened next?" she whispered.

"You're evil."

Sara cocked her eyebrow and gave her most salacious grin. "I'll make it up to you."

"Mmm. I ran into a colleague. When we were done talking, you were gone."

"But then you saw me again – at your lecture."

"Yes, I did." Grissom smiled, visualizing the auditorium and the students and seeing her smile for the first time. "There you were - so attentive and eager and ..."

"What?"

"You were sneaky."

"Sneaky?"

"Yes, you slipped a soda into the lecture hall. Food and beverages weren't allowed. You were sneaking sips of your soda - I saw you, you know."

His grin was infectious and she returned it with a smirk of her own. "I remember." She let out a sigh as her expression changed to something a little more serious. Cocking her head to the side, she brought up her hand and grazed her fingertips over his bottom lip. "Do you wanna know something?"

"What?"

"That day, when we first made eye contact – I have never felt that way before just from looking at somebody." She paused, swallowing to clear the lump that suddenly formed in her throat. "And then when we started spending time together … Grissom …"

"I know, Sara. I know."

"I wanted it to be a crush so bad," she said, her voice slightly cracking.

He knew what she meant. Crushes you got over and didn't spend years of your life aching over. Crushes didn't leave big gaping holes in your life. The wasted years haunted him even now – a time when were celebrating finally getting it right in the most intimate way. "Sara, I …"

"Stop. We agreed – no more apologies."

"Yeah, I know," he said, lightly brushing her cheek bone with his thumb.

They spent the next couple of minutes in silence, each of them enjoying the reverent touches of their new lover. Every caress and kiss spoke of a promise that would never be broken.

Grissom's hands found their way back to her hips and he let out an involuntary groan as she shimmied them with a smirk and a wink.

"I have a new reason for loving your hips. Do you wanna hear it?" He pulled at her hips until she was completely over him and pressed her close to his body, knowing that what she would feel left no room for questioning how much he wanted her.

"Absolutely."

"I loved finding out this evening how perfectly my hands fit over them. When you were above me, making love to me – with me for the first time, holding your hips and feeling you move, Sara… it was amazing."

"Yes, it was amazing," she agreed, peppering his shoulder with tender kisses. Angling her head slightly, she brushed the underside of his ear with her nose just before giving his lobe a gentle nip.

"God, Sara," he groaned, digging his hands further into her flesh.

"What's also amazing is this … this closeness that I feel with you right now."

"I know. It shouldn't have taken us over a decade to get here – to be this close," he whispered.

"Griss –"

"Hold on. I'm not trying to apologize or rehash our old problems. I just…want to…Sara, I love you. I loved you then and I love you now. The moment I saw you I knew that you were supposed to be in my life."

Sara studied him then. He was lying beneath her on her bed in her room and suddenly everything seemed so real. They showed how much they loved each other with their bodies and now with their words. This would be a night she would never forget, and she knew he felt the same. "We both knew."

"I'm going to try my very best at this, Sara."

"That is all I ever wanted." Placing her palms on either side of his face, she leaned in for slow kiss. "I love you too, you know."

"Mmm, I do know," he said, covering her hands with his own. He closed his eyes as her forehead rested against his.

"So, hips, huh?" Sara laughed. "I thought you'd be a breast man."

Grissom opened his eyes to see hers smiling above him. "You think you're funny…"

She tilted her head and squinted. "Well, I guess it's only fair now that I tell you about my thing for your forearms."

He slid his hands over her wrists and gave a slight squeeze. "Yeah, maybe you should."

Before she could reply, Grissom flipped them both over with a grace that surprised them both and claimed her mouth hungrily. He pulled away long enough to utter one word. "Later."


End file.
